


Nuzzle

by peureux



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 7 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't have many tags ;v;, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peureux/pseuds/peureux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s now night, and Henry is still trying to steer Robin’s attention away from her book and towards him.<br/>Snuggling and nuzzling ensues as they fight in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my partake of the '7 Days of Writing Challenge' I had found on tumblr by writing-prompts-list.  
> The first day was 'Nuzzle'!
> 
> You can find the challenge here; http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/82551666819/7-days-of-writing-pt-3-for-ships

   "Robin," the male whined against Robin's hair. "You've been reading that book all day. Pay attention to me!"

   Robin only responded with a hearty chuckle to hear Henry's complaints, his arms wrapped cozily around her torso as they laid in bed. Faint moonlight leaked within the flaps of the tactiction's shared tent while small stubs of candles placed aside from their bed dimly lit the room. The wee flickering flames grew dimmer by the minuet as the wax melted down while Henry clasped the other in a warm, luxurious hug from behind while his chest rose and fell against her back.

   "Aw, Henry," Robin cooed, amusement laced her voice. "Can't I have just a few more minuets?"

   "Of course not!" He replied with a chortle, his face buried within the female's hair.

   The warmth of his breath against Robin's skin nearly sent a shiver down her spine as she weakly attempted to shift closer to her side of the bed, her book still clutched within her hands. She wasn't able to move much further from the male for his arms were snugly wrapped around her.

   "What's with you and that book?" Henry laughed. "I bet you love it more than me!"

   "Just a few more pages!" Robin tittered.

   Before the tactician could protest once more, Henry removed an arm from her waist to swat the book from her hand. Robin yelped in surprise once her book fell from her hands and to the ground, hitting and extinguishing the small flames the candles offered and filling the room with darkness. Robin squirmed in Henry's grasp to retrieve her fallen book only to be squeezed tighter by the male behind her.

   "Robin..." Henry whined, burrowing his face deeper within her hair, nuzzling her locks.

His nose tickled her neck causing Robin to wriggle again in the plegian's grasp.

"What's with you and nuzzling up against me?" She giggled.

   She could only hear Henry mumble some sort of a response against her hair as he snuggled up against Robin from behind once more. Their limbs were intertwined together like a pair of cats cozied up into a ball. With nothing left to do and her book now on the ground, Robin felt Henry continuing to nuzzle against the back of her head, his breath tickling the surface of her skin. As Robin finally began to fall into a warm slumber, a smile was etched upon the female's features as she slept, feeling the male still nuzzled against her.


End file.
